A headrest apparatus for a vehicle seat is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model No. 2(1993)-46755.
The headrest apparatus includes a guide member, a rotational member, a stay and a headrest body. The guide member is mounted on a seat-back of the vehicle seat. The rotational member is rotatably supported to the guide member. The stay is slidably passed through the guide member and the rotational member. Also, the stay is able to pass out through the guide member and the rotational member and thereby detach from the guide member and the rotational member. The headrest body is attached to the stay.
When the stay is inserted through the rotational member and the guide member (the first action of the stay), the rotational member can not rotate relative to the guide member. Therefore, the headrest body is positioned to a normal position which supports a head portion of a passenger of the vehicle seat. When the stay passes out of the guide member and is only inserted through the rotational member (the second action of the stay), the rotational member can be rotated relative to the guide member. Therefore, the headrest body is positioned to a stored position. When the stay completely passes out of the guide member and the rotational member (the third action of the stay), the headrest body is detached to the seat-back of the vehicle seat.
However, in this case, when the stay is detached from the rotational member and the guide member, the rotational member is not positioned in any determined position. Therefore, the work efficiency for attaching the stay through the rotational member decreases.